The Adventure of Wammy's Boyz
by Anhito
Summary: L, BB, Mello, Matt, dan Near berencana pergi ke Paris. Namun, apa yang terjadi di tengah perjalanan nista mereka! Review, please. Kalo enggak lo mati *bercanda* :D Disclaimer : I'm the owner of this story. The characters are belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba. Please don't copy without my permission. I hate silent readers. Don't like, don't read. That's all. Gomen geje - -


The Adventure Of Wammy Boyz

Author : Eru Ruedictator

Genere : Comedy, Geje, Dan laen-laen

Cast : L Lawliet, Near, Mello, Matt, dan Beyond

Disclaimer :

I'm the owner of this story. The characters are belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba. Please don't copy without my permission. I hate silent readers and plagiat. Don't like, don't read. That's all.

****Happy Reading****

Wammy's House

Seperti biasa, setelah makan malam, para member Wammy's House berkumpul di aula Wammy's House yang berlokasi di Tegal *?*. Biasanya mereka akan kumpul seperti ibu-ibu PKK yang lagi nggossip ngalur ngidul nggak karuan. Tapi nggak tahu kenapa kali ini mereka terlihat bosan.

Mello: "Oy, bosen banget dah gue! Ngapain nih enaknya?"

Matt: "Jalan-jalan yuk?"

Mello: "Hn? Kemana?"

Matt: "Hatimuuu :D"

Mello: "Please deh, demi jamban... Oy, Near, ada rencana kagak? Bosen banget gue!"

Near: "Ada."

Mello: "Apaan?"

Near: "Menyelesaikan puzzle, minum coklat hangat, bermain tic tac toe, main ular tangga, main..."

Mello: "Mainin anak tetangga aja sekalian! Busyet, dah! Liburan kali ini garing banget! Jambannn"

Beyond: "Udah deh, lu diem aja. Jamban lu salahin mulu!"

Mello: "Jamban deh, eh salah, Oke deh, tapi L kemana neh? Batang jakunnya kagak keliatan?"

Beyond: "Jakun lu bilang? -_-"

L: "Nyariin gue, mel?"

Tiba-tiba L dateng dengan membawa sepucuk surat cinta, eh, surat undangan.

Mello: "Bang Jambannn, eh, L, undangan apaan noh? Anaknya Pak Slamet sunat lagi?"

All minus Mello: "Sunat LAGI?"

L: "Bukan lah... Ngapain sunat dua kali coba?"

Mello: "Em... ya, biar afdol gitu..."

All minus Mello:"SIAPA BILANG, JAMBANN?!"

Semua kecuali Mello pada sweat drop terus koprol berjamaah.

Mello:"Iya deh, percaya, percaya."

Mello ikutan koprol sambil bilang "Jambannn" getuh. Biar afdol katanya.

L: "Ini surat undangan konvensi pertemuan detektif sedunia di Paris."

Beyond: "Gue ragu kalo itu surat undangan konvensi detektif. Coba lu lihat, ada tulisan "MOHON DO'A RESTU" nya tuh."

Kemudian semuanya pada mikir keras sambil nyalahin jamban.

L: "Hn, entahlah. Tapi kata Watari ni surat emang asli kok."

Near:"Siapa yang diundang, bro?" kata Near sambil mlintir-mlintir rambut hidungnya.

L: "Gue yang diundang. Tapi katanya boleh bawa temen-temen. Jadi kalian semua gue ajak ke Paris."

All: "Paris, aha aha, I like it, aha aha!"

Suasana Wammy's itu menjadi ricuh seketika. Entahlah saking senangnya atau kenapa, Mello ama Matt pada nari Gangnam Style, Sedangkan makhluk lainya pada nyanyi iwak peyek sambil ngibas-ngibasin rambut ala trio macan.

-Hari keberangkatan-

Sebelum berangkat menuju bandara, anak-anak Wammy melakukan persiapan terlebih dahulu.

Dapur

Beyond: "Hm... udah siap bekalnya, L?'

L: "Sudah, nih!"

Beyond: "Muke gile! Lu kata mau camping apa?! Bawa makanan se-koper gede?!"

L: "Ide bagus! Kita bawa aja tenda sekalian. Jadi, kita nggak perlu nginep di hotel. Denger-denger nih, hotel di Paris mahal cinnn..."

Beyond: "Please, kill your self!" *nyemplung ke empang Pak Slamet*

Garasi

Near, Matt dan Mello lagi ngecek perlengkapan buat dimasukin ke mobil. Near memeriksa barang-barang yang sudah ada di mobil, sementara Matt dan Mello memeriksa check-list nya.

Near: "Oke, di sini ada... baju."

Matt: "Check!"

Near: "Obat-obatan."

Matt: "Obatnya banyak banget nih daftarnya! Sebutin satu-satu!"

Near: "Obat masuk angin, obat mabuk perjalanan, obat maag, obat ambeien, obat diare, obat panu, kadas, kurap, kutu air, obat nyamuk, obat cacingan... Hadeehhh, ini mau ke bandara apa jadi Puskesmas keliling sih?"

Matt: "Nggak tahu nih, siapa yang naruh obat segini banyak? Bisa-bisa ditangkep petugas bea cukai nih...Mel, elu yang naruh obat segini banyak?"

Mello: "Iyeee, itu kiriman dari fans elu tuh!"

Matt: "Heh? Beneran nih? Siapa? Emma Watson ya?"

Mello: "Ge-er aja lu chuy, itu kiriman dari Mpok Perot, tetangga sebelah!"

Matt: "Heehh? Kiriman dari banci kaleng itu lo terima juga?!"

Mello: "Nggak Cuma si banci kaleng itu aja, banci piring, banci panci, banci wajan, banci gelas, banci gentong pun juga ngirim banyak obat buat elu!"

Near: "Wew, fans lu banyak juga ya?"

Matt: "ARRRRGGGGHHH! I WON'T LIVE IN THIS PLANET ANYMOREEE!" *Kejang-kejang*

Near: "Hmm, sudahlah, kita lanjutin aja nge-cek nya. Eh, kok ada jamban segala di sini?"

Matt: "MELLOOOOOO! Ngapain lu bawa jamban segala?!"

Mello: "Di Paris kagak ada yang namanya gratisan, chuy! Mau boker aja bayar 1000 Dollar! Mahal tau!"

Near+Matt: *Nyemplung ke jamban.

*Prepare to Launch (?)*

Semua anak-anak Wammy's House pun sudah siap buat berangkat ke bandara. L jadi supirnya, Beyond duduk di samping L, sedangkan trio galau duduk di belakang. Watari nggak ikut karena mesti ngurus jamban yang mampet di Wammy's House (Dihajar readers). Sepanjang perjalanan, L nyetir dengan serius, Beyond lagi lihat film "Kuntilanak Minta Kawin Lari 1000 Meter Bareng Pocong", Near lagi main boneka Barbie, Matt lagi main Angry Birds sambil update status dari akun 4l y-nya, sedangkan Mello lagi makan coklat sambil nyanyi-nyanyi...

"Karena separuh aku...Jambanmuuuuu..."

"Oy... lihat tuh! Pesawat menuju Paris bakalan berangkat 5 menit lagi!" L menunjuk ke arah pesawat "Nekat AIR" yang lagi kebelet terbang.

"Oke! Ayo berangkat!"

Pesawat

L: "Eh, lu ngerasa ada yang aneh kagak?"

Near: " Iya nih, kenapa pesawatnya rada goyang nih?"

Beyond: "Jangan-jangan kita bakal jatuh?!"

Matt: "Hyaa, gue nggak mau mati! Gue masih jomblo... belum laku!"

Mello: "Nikah aja sono sama Mpok Perot! Lebeh lu!"

Pramugari: "Para penumpang yang terhormat, sepertinya pesawat sedang mengalami sedikit kerusakan karena kelebihan muatan. Untuk itu, 5 orang penumpang diminta untuk keluar dari pesawat."

Beyond: "GILA lu mbak! Pesawat macam apa ini?! Masa' nyuruh penumpangnya bunuh diri?!"

Pramugari: "Lho ini 'kan Nekat Air, mas. Jadi cara nekat akan kami lakukan selama perjalanan."

L: "Kalo gitu mbak aja deh yang terjun dari pesawat -_-"

Pramugari: "Wah, nggak bisa mas..."

Akhirnya setelah 5 menit berdebat dan jadi tontonan, L, Near, Beyond, Mello, dan Matt nggak jadi

Ke Paris.

Yup, mereka harus terjun dari pesawat!

Pramugari: "Sampai jumpa di alam lain... Ini barang-barang kalian ketinggalan..." Pramugari itu melempar puluhan koper lalu melambai-lambai ke arah 5 orang yang lagi apes nasibnya karena terjun bebas nggak pake parasut.

Near:"KYAAAAAA!"

L: "TERKUTUK KAU PRAMUGARI! TERKUTUK KAU AUTHOR!"

Author: "Tenang aja beb, lu nggak bakalan mati kok," :P

Matt: "Demi Prototype, demi Mario Bross, demi Angry Birds, demi Starcraft, demi Guitar Hero, demi DOT A, Demi Lovattoooooo!"

Mello: "JAMBANNNNN!"

Beyond: "Cia cia cia cia ciaaaaaa..."

SRAK

SRAKK

SRAAKKK

BRUUUKKKK!

L: "Ennhhh, gue... masih hidup 'kan? Eh, ini dimana?"

L kebingungan karena yang ada di sekitarnya adalah semak-semak dan pohon-pohon tinggi yang tumbuh rindang sampai cahaya matahari nggak bisa kelihatan. Karena semak dan pohon-pohon yang rindang itulah L bisa selamat. Yup, L lagi di hutan nih...

L: "Guys, kalian dimana? Hoi...?"

Author: "Aku di sini, beb..." (/-3-)/

L: "Gue nggak nyari elu tau!" *tendang Author*

Author: *mental sampai ke galaksi lain*

Near: "Oy, udah sadar lu, L?"

L: "Mana yang lain?"

Near: "Noh, lagi ada di sungai..."

L: "Ayo ke sana!"

Near: "Daritadi gue juga mau ke sana, tapi kasian kalo lu ditinggal di sini..."

Sesampainya di sungai...

Beyond: "Oy udah sadar lu rupanya, ayo bantu sini!"

L: "Bantu apaan?"

Near: "Bantu ngambil koper... koper-koper kita jatuh di sungai..."

1 jam kemudian...

Mello: "Jambannn, baju-baju kita basah kunyup!"

Near: "Yang betul basah kuyup, dodol!"

Matt: "Untung PSP, laptop,modem, ama HP gue aman..."

Beyond: "Gimana nggak aman, lu bungkus ama kresek sih..."

Mello: "Yang penting obat-obatan dari banci-banci dapur itu aman. Hehehe."

Near: "Sekarang, apa rencana selanjutnya?"

Matt: "Iye nih, kagak ada sinyal dari HP gue!"

L: "Kita buat tenda aja di deket sungai. Lumayan ada sumber air..."

Beyond: "Buat tenda? Oke, gue cari daun-daun yang lebar dulu..." Beyond langsung ambil pisau lalu cabut dari TKP.

L: "Eh, tung-"

Near: "Kita musti nyari daun juga, L?"

L: "Nggak usah, gue bawa tenda lipat kok. Buka aja koper yang di sebelah sono!"

Matt: "Jiahhh, terus ngapain Beyond susah-sudah nyari daun?-_-"

30 menit kemudian...

Beyond: "Hai teman-teman, lihat apa yang kubawa- eh?"

All: "Hai, Beyond..."

Beyond kaget setengah koma setelah liat temen-temennya pada PW di dalem tenda sambil minum air kepala muda, maksudnya kelapa. Untung Mello nemu sabit di koper Beyond, jadi mereka bisa ngupas buah kelapa yang pohonnya deket dari tenda, terus tinggal minum deh...

Beyond: "What on earth is this..."

L: "Elu sih udah cabut duluan! Mel, kupasin satu lagi buat Beyond sono!"

Mello: "Kagak ah, males! Lagi PW nih."

Beyond: "Ya udah deh, gue aja yang kupas..." kata Beyond dengan pasrahnya.

CROOOTTT!

Near: "Suara apaan tuh?"

Matt: "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Beyond?"

L: "Whoi! Lu mau ngupas kelapa apa nebang pohon sih?"

Mello: "Ngupasnya pake kapak lagi, jamban banget nih anak... sampe tumpeh-tumpeh."

Beyond: asdwerwtrtssgsgta! *%$#&$# ! *Bahasa alien*

Mulai detik itulah, kehidupan di alam bebas pun dimulai, mereka harus tidur tanpa obat nyamuk, makan ala kadarnya dari hutan, mandi tanpa sabun, badan yang makin bau, minum obat pemberian para banci, dan mereka harus rela rambut mereka makin gondrong kaya' Limbad dan kumis yang tumbuh makin tebel karena hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun, dekade demi dekade, abad demi abad rambut mereka nggak pernah di cukur...

L: "Authornya lebeh nih, padahal baru 3 hari aja di sini..."

Author: "Salah lo sendiri naik pesawat Nekat Air? Nyungsep ke hutan kan

jadinya?"

L: "Lho yang buat cerita juga siapa? Yang bikin kita jatuh dari pesawat juga siapa?"

Author: "Sampai kapan lu mau nge-hina author, hah?!"

L: "Author sendiri kenapa suka bikin gue menderita?!"

Author: "Suka-suka gue dong! Gue 'kan Author!"

L: "qswdxtdhgsr!"

Author: "WREFTFYGGHHRDSWAA!"

Sementara L dan Author jambak-jambakan, Matt menemukan sesuatu...

Matt: "Whoi kalian semua! Cepet ke sini! Gue nemu sesuatu nih!"

All: "Apaan Matt?"

Matt: "Lihat! Ada balon udara! Gede banget! Mesinnya masih bagus nih,

mungkin masih bisa dipake!"

Near: "Tapi, sayangnya balonnya sendiri udah bolong-bolong tuh! Nanti kalo dinaiki bochor-bochor!" :v

Beyond: "Well, ada rencana?"

Mello: "Kita tanyakan pada jamban yang bergoyang..."

L: "HYAAAATTT!" *ngeluarin Chidori*

Mello: *gosong*

L: "Well, kita tambal aja Balonnya..."

All: "Chiyus? Pake apa?!"

L: "Pake baju-baju yang ada di dalam koper kita!"

All: "What?!"

L: "Sudahlah guys, keselamatan itu yang lebih penting... OK?"

All: "OK!"

Setelah 3 jam menjahit...

Beyond: "L, bajunya nggak cukup, kita butuh tambahan kain lagi!"

L: "Apa boleh buat, terpaksa kita harus half-naked" -_-

Mello: "Jiaaahh, bisa masuk angin gue!"

Matt: "Udahhh, turutin aja... Daripada lu jadi Tarzan di sini!"

Author: *nose-bleed*

Setelah 1 jam menjahit...

Beyond: "Masih belum cukup!"

L: "Impossibruuu! Baju segini banyaknya belum cukup?!"

Near: "Kayaknya ada yang belum nyumbangin bajunya nih..."

All: *ngelirik author"

Author: "E-eh? Kalian tidak akan melakukan itu 'kan?"

L: "Sudah, mana sini baju lu! Gue mau keluar dari sini tau!"

Author: "Kagak mau! Gue 'kan cewek!"

L: "Eh, authornya cewek toh..."

Beyond: "Oh, baru tau gue..."

Mello, Near and Matt: "Gue juga..."

Author: "Huwaaaaaaa!" *Nangis guling2*

L: "Hm... gue mulai putus asa kalo begini..."

Author: "Hiks, hiks, itu karena lu pada kagak bisa njahit sesuai EYD *?* Sini,

gue jahitin!"

Author terpaksa njahit ulang tu balon gara-gara 5 orang detektif yang

berinteligensi tinggi nggak bisa njahit balon dengan rapi.

Author: "Noh, finish!"

Beyond: "Apaan tu, njahitnya belepotan!"

Author: "Tapi 'kan nggak boros kain kaya elu pada! Udah nggak usah banyak

ngomong! Semuanya, naik!"

All: "Paris, we're coming!"

Well finally, semua bisa tiba di Paris dengan selamat menggunakan balon udara, tapi karena penampilan L dkk yang sangat jauh di bawah KKM, mereka pun diusir petugas keamanan karena dikira orang gila dan gelandangan. Mereka pun terpaksa terbang kembali ke Wammy's House dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan.

-The End-

Amanat: Jangan pernah jatuh dari pesawat dalam keadaan nyungsep. (dicincang readers)

Cukup sekian FF geje nan garing ini... (makan kripik)

Kalo nggak lucu, maap ya, 'kan authornya labil nan amatir, hehehe

Buat yang ngefan ma Mello, gue minta maap kalo Mello jadi terobsesi sama jamban. Hehehehe

Buat L, I luph u beb 3 (Dibakar readers)

Oke, daripada makin ngaco aja, author nunggu saran, kritik, dan kripiknya!~

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ! :D


End file.
